


Is it Possible to Love Someone More Than Life Itself?

by nogender



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogender/pseuds/nogender
Summary: Two yordles meet and suddenly the world feels different to them while they're around each other. Could it be love? Or something else?
Relationships: Lulu/Veigar (League of Legends)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a long time that I've written, but this is my first time publishing on any fanfic site! I've always loved the ship and I hope you like to rendition of them in this canon-divergent AU I have. I'll try to update maybe once a month since I'm busy most of the time. This is all really a passion project that I hope to finish one day, so please be patient with me. ;v;
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!  
> -Jay

The wind was gentle, making the tallest trees in the forest sway with a calm rustle. The birds glided over and through the branches with grace, small mammals scurried around the forest floor, and the larger docile creatures roamed cautiously on their natural trails. It was a silence that still had life in it, a comforting one. The streams trickled, like a light melody paired with the chirps of frogs hopping from stone to stone.

" _There_ it is, Pix!" A loud high pitched voice rang through the area, causing the fish in the stream to dissipate from the noise. A yordle on the other side of the stream had spotted the frog on the stones, gaining a huge grin on her face as she started sprinting towards it. "We gotta get the hopper! We gotta!" She giggled, nearly tripping on the small pathways of stones towards the amphibious creature.

A creature with wings that illuminated with almost transparent glitter followed behind the yordle. It looked as if it sighed in exhaustion, almost ready to just give up and go sleep in the nearest hole in a tree.

" _ **We've been gathering materials for hours, can we please go home?**_ " Spoke the winged creature, it's voice sounding like a slight echo in one's mind. " _ **We don't even need this stupid thing for what I'm teaching you."**_ It grumbled, crossing it's twig limbs across it's torso.

"But I want it!" She pounced to the stone the frog was on. The target evaded her tackle and went in face first into the shallow river. Another sigh came from the floating companion.  
"Aw man... Pix, I'm all wet now." She looked up at her partner and gave them a big frown. The other groaned and swooped down to grab a huge chunk of her purple hair, pulling them up with all their might. A few yelps came from the yordle. "Ow, ow, _ow!_ "

" _ **I wouldn't need to pull you up if you didn't keep following that stupid thing.**_ " The creature growled. The yordle shrugged and shook her body to get most of the water off her. Her red dress was soaked, but her large hat that matched was kept impressively dry for her sudden actions. She took a portion of her dress and started twisting it to squeeze out the excess water from it. She was still wet, but it wasn't as bad now.

"Okay, we can go home now. We'll get a new friend later." She spoke, stepping out of the river and going down stream towards their home.

The creature known as Pix cruised by her side, swinging around the yordle in red until it found a nice place to perch on her shoulder.

" _ **Ugh, your hair is kind of wet still.**_ " Pix spoke, making a disgusted face.

"I know, but I kind of like it! Gives it a nice shine." She twirled. "But don't worry, I'll take a nice bath when we get home, I need to get my clothes washed from the mucky river water. It's been really gross to collect recently." Pix nodded. "Plus! A lot of the animals haven't come back in a while because of it! Stupid gross river water is scaring all my friends!" She stomped her foot angrily. There was no sympathy from the creature this time around.

" _ **I'm sure they're just busy, it's getting cold after all. They're probably getting ready to sleep for the winter, or to head to warmer areas.**_ " Pix spoke, leaning more into the yordle's head and propping it's skinny legs up to relax. The female yordle retorted with a whine.

"Why can't they just stay? I can give them a nice place to stay here if they just asked..." She kicked the dirt. "They always leave..." Her face was sad again, but not like before in the river and Pix noticed. It was a distant look she got from time to time, but it wasn't something that the creature wanted to have stay on her face.

" _ **They'll come back.**_ " They reminded her. This didn't really lift her mood too much. It was time for a more physical approach. Pix flew in front of her as she walked, flying backwards as they continued. " _ **Hey, come on. Where's your teeth?**_ " There was a small grin on Pix's face. The yordle looked away, but Pix followed her line of sight.  
" _ **Come on, let me see those teeth.**_ " They urged her again, a chuckle escaping. " _ **You know I won't leave you alone until I see them.**_ "

It was the yordle that chuckled this time, granting the creature what they wanted and showing off her teeth with a big smile. 

" _ **There it is!**_ " The winged creature flew in a loop and hugged her face. It earned them a wholesome giggle from the purple haired yordle as they continued on their way home.

====

The sun was setting faster than they expected, but they made it back to their lovely home soon enough.

A huge, willow-like tree, the thickest in the forest some might say, wrapped with vines, bushes, and even more vegetation that didn't seem to be native to the area. The sun slowly rested behind the middle of the trunk, making the atmosphere seem more magical to be around. There was a trail made by the residence that was bordered with planted fungi that glowed as the sun set fully, and when it finally went to sleep, the night life came alive. Fireflies slowly woke up from their hiding places, lighting up the area better.

The yordle walked down the path, humming a tune that didn't seem to have an ending. She skipped between the fireflies, waving at them like they were old friends in a past life. She giggled when they spun around her like a hula hoop of stars. The silly yordle continued into her house, wiping her boots off on the welcoming mat in from of the thick wooden door. She made it herself, sewing it some abstract scripture she saw in a dream once. She entered her home, along with her flying companion.

"I'm home!" She exclaimed to nobody in the house. It was only ever Pix and her for as long as she could remember. As she closed the door behind her, she took off her boots and was left in her tights and dress. The yordle scampered quickly to her bathroom, stripping down to her handmade, worn-down undergarments. She looked over at Pix, who covered their eyes out of courtesy. "Pix, you're so sweet to give me privacy, but can you soak these in the special soaps I made? I don't want them to get ruined by the awful stream water." She smiled shyly as she handed the flying creature her clothes. Pix grabbed them, struggling to get a good grip on the clothes. They soon blushed, remembering that the yordle was half-naked and quickly rushed out of the room to do what they were told.

The happy yordle now focused on bathing. She looked up at the trough above her tub, a string hung low to pull. When she pulled it, it waterfalls into the tub slowly. She let it fill up as she went over to a huge mirror to observe herself. "Hmm... No new marks. No bites either! Today was a very boring day, huh?" She snorted, turning around to let her hair flow, suddenly realizing she still had her hat on. The hat was taken off and was placed outside the room, hanging on the door as she closed it behind her again for privacy.

" _La, lala~ La, la, la~_ " She sang, gathering some small flowers on a shelf in the bathroom along with some bottles with shimmering liquids inside them. She poured the bottles out into the tub, filling the air with a sweet scent that reminded her of sunflowers and honey, the flowers were plucked of their petals and added for decoration.

Soon the concoction was complete and she stepped in, yelping immediately as her paw made contact with the water. "Oh shoot, I forgot to heat up the bath again." With a wave of her hand, the door flung open again, a large wooden stick came to her hand like a magnet. She waved it around the tub, humming quietly as she focused on making the water warmer. She had to be careful, the first time she did this she almost burned down her home! But of course, it's been years since then, so she's basically a professional.

When the water was to her liking, she dipped in, waving her wand to be propped up against the tub, along with the door creaking back to being closed. Her hair floated on top of the water before it eventually sank in, surrounding her like a lovely, purple blanket. "Ahh..." She sighed, letting her ears flatten relaxed along with the rest of her body.

Her mind started to wander, thinking about how her day went today: Waking up. Eating breakfast. Getting dressed. Watering the plants. Waking up Pix. Argue with Pix. Go for a walk. Gather herbs. Learn magic with Pix. Get scolded by Pix for messing up with magic. Gathering rocks. Getting yelled at by Pix, again, for picking up rocks. Carve runes into the trees Pix points out. Gather more herbs. Practice levitation. Apologize to Pix for saving you from flinging yourself fifty-feet into the air by accident and not knowing how to get back down safely. Find a hopper. Fall into the gross stream. Go home without hopper. Bathe.

Overall, a pretty productive day.

She sunk her head into the water, her body now fully emerged in it. She laid there, letting her mind float like her body, aimless and calm. Her body was slender, but her skin was tough. Her nails were uneven, a bad habit of biting for years made them that way. Her face was younger than she actually was. The long hair that was treasured by her was covering her like a cloud of smoke in the bath. curling around her limbs, her torso--anything it could hug. Even when she was like this, she had so much confidence that even her natural features spoke it for her.

The yordle emerged from the water, wiping her face of the excess water and solutions. Taking in a deep breath, the purple haired girl got out of her tub, rinsed out her hair with the trough above her, letting it cascade. She rinsed again, and finally unplugging the drain from the very end of the tub. She watched the water shimmer down the drain, suddenly in a trance of soft colors and warmth.

A vision of a storm flashed into her head, coming and going instantly.

She blinked, shrugged and went to dry herself.

====

"Pix, what are you doing?" The sorceress spoke, her eyes not moving from the pot she was stirring. Behind her was a small round table that Pix was at, littered with books and papers. The creature was flipping through many things at once, it was starting to worry the female yordle. "...Pix?"

" _ **Sorry-**_ " It spoke up. " _ **I need to find a certain spell in here to teach you, one that won't cause too much trouble.**_ " Pix continued their search.

The girl rolled her eyes as he focused her energy at the flames underneath the pot, stopping it completely. She kept stirring, reaching over with her free paw to a bowl of powder, tossing in the spices and putting the bowl back down.

"You know, for someone who's been teaching me magic for years, you don't seem to have any faith in my abilities." She sighed, finally putting her wooden spoon down to the side on a spare towel.

" _ **You know I have faith in you, I just don't have faith in...**_ " Their words trailed off, removing their eyes from the research papers and books, to the purple hair yordle in the kitchen prepping her meal.

The magical yordle took out a ladle and began to scoop out some stew into a bowl. A spoon was dipped in and a happy pitter of paws clapped in enjoyment. She took the bowl and turned to Pix, tilting her head at them.

"You don't have faith in what?"

" _ **...Nevermind.**_ "

She shrugged, and sat at the table with her companion. She blew into her dinner, cooling it down before taking a spoonful into her mouth. A purr escaped from her lips. "I love making this stew, but I feel bad for the animals." Her ears lowered, but instantly perked up after taking another spoonful of food.

" _ **You didn't even have to kill the animals. We go to the market every week to buy the meat.**_ " Pix turned more pages from the books, marking them up with a pen. " _ **If it bothers you so much why buy it?**_ " Pix looks up from their research and over to the yordle.

"Well, if I'm going to be learning and improving more spells, I need to have the energy for that! I can't be fatigued during training!" She raises her spoon high. "I have to do my best!" And with that, she tore into her food, eating it faster than before. Pix closed and moved some of the books, scared of them being in the splash zone of the sorceress' manic eating.

She slurps up the rest of her meal and takes her bowl straight to the sink to wash. Pix starts putting away the book and papers back on the shelves. When the yordle is done washing, she heads towards the stairs that follow the walls of the tree house. They lead to an upper floor that has a small bed with more pillows than should be normally allowed. 

Pix floats all the way up to their companion. The sorceress was sat in bed, setting their alarm for the next day. The creature smiled at her determination to get better.

" _ **Excited?**_ "

"Everyday." She smiled at Pix and got into bed. The floating companion made it's way into a small handmade hut above and to the side of the yordle's bed. It hung from the ceiling, made of sticks and vines, decorated with various flowers and with a mini blanket and pillow that also seemed to be handmade.

Pix may fight with their partner a lot, but they wouldn't trade the life they had with them for anything. They got cozy in the hut and suddenly remembered something.

" _ **Oh, I almost forgot.**_ " They started, leaning out of the suspended hut a bit to look down at the yordle. " _ **Tomorrow we should investigate whatever is making the stream bad. I have a feeling if it doesn't resolve soon, it'll impact the wildlife.**_ "

The yordle nodded. "Yeah, I'd hate for our friends to come back in the spring and get sick--but what about my lessons?" She was eager to learn and improve and Pix knew this. "Will we have enough time to do them if we search for the cause of the gross stream stuff?" She fidgeted with her blanket, letting it cover half of her face so only her green emerald eyes poked out.

" _ **Hopefully,**_ " Pix responded, " _ **I'm sure it's nothing too difficult to handle. Maybe some improper waste management by a local. We'll just let them know to be more careful and it'll get better from there.**_ "

"Oh, okay." She looked a bit happier. She wrapped herself more in her blanket as the cold set in their home. It really was getting closer to winter, she may have to bring out the heavier clothes soon to wear when they go out. Fire wood is a must, as well. And maybe more blankets? And... As the list in her head grew, so did her drowsiness. The enchantress was out like a light soon enough. Pix sighed calmly as they watch the other fall asleep.

" _ **Sleep well, Lulu.**_ "

~~~

Along the river, a single bottle drifted, hitting the edges of the stream carelessly. It was cracked, spilling a dark substance with green undertones and painted the water with a pastel smoke as it spread more downstream. A dragonfly lands on a cattail along the water infected with the substance and started to fizzle, immediately taking off. But it was too late for the insect--it started to grow longer limbs, wings and head. It's body bubbled, doubling in size and steaming with heat as it struggled to stay strong. A bird spotted the dragonfly, eyeing it hungrily and swoops in midair to snatch it's meal. Silence.

There was a pile of feathers that fell from the tree branches, coated in dark green slime.


	2. No One's Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my stuff guys! It really motivates me to write more of these in the future faster! Hopefully I'll be able to keep the flame going for a while longer, but for now, more content!  
> -Jay

The sun was high up in the sky, but there was no sunlight where this mysterious yordle lived. The windows had thick curtains that were drawn to a tight close, not letting a single ray of sunshine get through. It was dark aside from the multiple candles that lit up desks and hallways. It was almost silent in this two story stone house, accented with dark oaks for supports. There wasn't a single sign of wildlife within a mile radius of the estate, making the atmosphere of the area a bit eerie to be around. Bugs would come up towards the door only to be led to their deaths with the multiple runes etched into the stones around the stone patio floor. 

Within the second floor, in the master bedroom, a yordle sat in his bed with several books around him, switching between them as the pages flipped with a flick of his wrist, his eyes scanning each page fast, and shaking his head with each page turn. After a few moments of disappointment, the books all closed shut simultaneously and a sigh escaped from the yordle. "Absolutely nothing..." He gathered the books, picking them up in a stack and got off his bed. He carried them downstairs and entered a small study with a desk that stretched across the back wall. The yordle set the stack on there and left the room, pulling out a key from his pocket and locking the door behind him.

Paws went up to his temples, looking exhausted. It must've been hours since he's moved from that room, studying those books. His golden eyes drooped with tiredness and his ears are laid flat against his head. They walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, chomping on it and taking a load off at his small dinner table of one chair. A small broken purr escaped his throat as he munched on the green apple. He hasn't eaten since yesterday and he was very low on food. Rationing out the rest of his food for the week was difficult until he can sell some of his mixtures to the public market in Bandle. It was difficult to create things that weren't dangerous and stable for the public to buy in large quantities, and if he did manage to create something useful, there were many others who had already made the same thing that was far better than his own. He was desperate to make something new and fresh and finally get some recognition for his work.

Of course, this wasn't his only way of income. He would sometimes take odd jobs that would require magic user's skills, but it was usually to preform some sort of 'miracle', whether it be to ward off evil spirits or set up safety parameters around people's homes, which he was proficient at. His own home was basically a safe haven from predators and bandits. It's one of the few things he's proud of in his life.

But right now, he hates his own guts to _death._

It's been a month of research-- _a month_ \--and he hasn't a clue of what to make for the market. He doesn't want to poison anyone there considering everybody in town gets their produce from the same farmers and merchants. He feels useless, absolutely inadequate to be called a professional at his job. Incredibly STUPID--

_Ringringring...Ringringring...Ringringring..._

His whole body froze. Ears flat against his head as his paws trembled at the sound that echoed throughout his home. It kept going, and going, and _going_.

"H-How..." His body rose cautiously, pushing back the chair he sat in, avoiding it to screech against the wooden floors like it usually does. The mage's voice was gone, his feet were dragging against the carpet that led to the front door as his breath was held tightly inside him. "My security is...Perfect... How did someone..."

There was a paw on the knob now, too scared to turn in fear of something hostile being behind that door. Something vile, or horrendous. _Gulp._ The black furred yordle backed away from the door, letting it ring some more. They were impatient it seems, but he still couldn't bring himself to open it. He went around to a window to try and catch a glimpse at the unwanted visitor.

A baby blue long coat was seen from the back side, along with hair that was neatly braided on either side of the visitor's shoulders. She rocked back and forth, the ringing had stopped by then, and they waited around, looking above and around the estate on the door mat of his home.

She didn't look dangerous... But he knows better to just judge on appearances. He went back upstairs to his room and quickly put on some more appropriate clothing. A simple, dark-blue, long sleeved tunic with gray pants. The mage even donned on a big grey hat to hide his face. Only his golden eyes shone out of the shadows of his hat. It was perfect.

The yordle went back down, levitating his steel staff to his side. A moment of hesitation found him again as his paw reached for the door knob. Another moment passed by. The ringing began again, faster this time. His ears flicked in annoyance, tossing his staff aside and just opening the door fast, the wood smacking against the inside of the house.

"QUIT YOUR RINGING!" He yelled at the visitor.

She stood there, wide eyed as he towered over them with a very dark aura of anger. Her ears lowered as they took a few steps back from the home owner. They didn't say a word, but her paws reached for their wooden staff, gripping it tightly as it was almost pointed in his direction.

The mage's anger broke and he was instantly stoic again. "...Hello. Who are you? And how did you get onto this property? It should be impossible." His voice was straight and to the point, firing off many questions at once to the trespasser.

The other couldn't speak, their eyes were fixed in place, staring off into nothing, and still gripping their staff with all their might. The black yordle's head tilted, taking a few steps towards the other.

"Hey, say something-"

" _ **Don't touch her.**_ "

The mage's head spun around quick, his eyes becoming yellow dinner plates of shock as he was met with a creature only heard in rumors and tall tales. It floated effortlessly above him, looking down at him with malicious eyes.

"What in the stars..." His feet stumbled off his porch, his balance being tipped over as his back ran into a wooden pillar, catching him in time. "You're-"

" _ **Apologize to her.**_ " It spoke sternly. It's twig-like limbs crossed over it's thin body, obviously not impressed with the mage.

His eyes bounced between the creature and the other. She finally fell to her knees, sitting like a toddler as they spread to sit on her bottom. Her eyes were emeralds that looked past as they continued to stare into space. Is this some sort of traumatic reaction? Did he really cause this girl to become this way over yelling? Either way, it seemed rude to not apologize, especially since he wasn't sure what this creature would do to him if he refused.

"Ah, Yeah..." He stepped towards the girl on the ground, kneeling down to get into her line of sight. She wasn't blinking at all, it was a bit unsettling. "Uh, sorry for yelling? Even if it did annoy me..." He glanced back at the flying creature, it glared back hard. He turned back to the girl. "...But I shouldn't have yelled. Sorry."

The girl's eyes finally twitched back to life, blinking a few times at the new face in front of her. Her mouth fell agape slightly, wanting to say something, but she was at a loss for words. She froze there. There was a groan behind the hidden face yordle.

" _ **Oh bother, here we go again.**_ " The creature flew to the girl's side and started tapping at her cheek. " _ **Hey, come on. It's going to be fine.**_ " More tapping and it finally broke the female yordle from her trance.

"O-Oh! Sorry about that!" She squeaked. She quickly scrambled to her feet again, dusting off her coat and fixing her braids. "I didn't know other yordles lived in this forest, and in such a big house, too." She looked up at the house the mage resided in, bright eyed with a small smile.

The male mage rose to his own feet, numbing already since he didn't even bother slipping into some boots, and going back inside. He shivered a bit as a breeze came by, nearly knocking his hat off. He could hear steps tapping towards him.

"Wait! I wanted to talk to you about the river!" She yelled.

He stopped and turned to look at the girl again. "I have no time for questions, I need to get back to work." His walking continued. The girl huffed and ran now, blocking his way back to his home. She had a look of worry in her green eyes.

"Please! It's important!" She whined, "I don't want my friends to die!"

 _Death?_ His thoughts echoed in his head. "Is that so?" He spoke, a little bit more alert now. Before he spoke again, the wind grew and make him shiver more, squinting his eyes against the breeze. "Stars almighty, come on, let's go inside and you can tell me all about it. Hate this weather with all my heart." He went around the girl that soon followed after him to go inside his home.

The girl politely patted her feet onto the welcome mat in front of the mage's house and stepped inside, and took her boots off as when she entered. The male yordle raised a brow at her mannerisms. He wasn't mad, but it was such a whiplash of personality with how she acted since they met a few moments ago. He takes a mental note of it for the time being.

As the door closed, the girl continued, following closely behind the slightly taller mage.

"So recently, me and Pix--oh that's Pix by the way, and I'm Lulu!-" She pointed to the flying creature, it's arms were still crossed, but gave him a small nod in acknowledgement, then pointing to herself and giving the other yordle a big smile. "-We've been noticing the river has been a bit gross lately. Do you know if anyone has been dumping bad stuff into it?" She kept following the other mage around the living room, it was starting to annoy him. "If you do, we should go tell them to stop, or else it'll hurt my friends when they come back from their hibernation!" He sat on his couch, but she also plopped onto it, getting right into the mysterious yordle's personal bubble. Her nose was nearly touching his and her eyes looked almost like watery peas. She's really worked up over this, huh?

The mage scrunched his face and place a paw to the smaller one's shoulder, pushing her at least an arms length on the couch. She nearly fell over, but Pix swooped in to lift her up a bit.

"First of all, give me some space, please." He brings his paw back to his body, now crossing his arms and legs, leaning back more comfortably into the couch."Secondly, You may call me Veigar. No nicknames, period." Lulu nodded. "And thirdly,I think I... may have known what happened to the river..."

"Oh? Who is it?" She tilted her head.

The male yordle's ears flattened, realizing how his actions from a week ago have come to haunt him. He knew this day would come, but he didn't think it would be this soon. "I may have... dumped some potions...into the creek-"

"YOU WHAT?!" The other screeched, causing the mysterious yordle to winced at her volume.


	3. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Sorry this took so long! I've been busy and honestly, I'm glad most of my responsibilities are suddenly closed down (if you catch my drift) so now you all get some more of this writing! Thanks again for reading my stuff and leaving a kudos and commenting really help writers like me stay motivated and appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a beefy one.

The sloshing of boots in the water filled the near area. The fish in the stream swam away from the boots that invaded their home, dispersing with each step the yordle took--and more so with the second.

"So, let me get this straight." Veigar began, stepping over a rock in the stream. "The water.. taste's funny? You've been drinking the stream water just like that?" He spoke in confused bewilderment.

The girl behind him, also sporting boots with her coat tied tight behind her. She was having a bit of trouble navigating the path in the water, almost slipping multiple times.

"Well yeah, but only sometimes. I usually squeeze fresh fruit--You should come over to try some!" She smiled, but also talking a bit too loud.

Veigar winced at her volume, but sighed under his breath, baring the annoyance. "Thanks for the invitation, but I humbly decline."

The two kept down the river and soon they started to see some very... strange things. The grass around the stream turned darker, the plants were dull and hung lower than ever, and the trees themselves looked drained from life. Veigar stopped, looking around at the forest in awe.

"Oh stars... It's all... deteriorating." He stepped out of the stream and continued to stare at everything. "My potions did all this? I made all this happen?" There was a slight frown on his face. Lulu hopped out of the water and stood near him, looking at it all again, sharing the same feelings.

"Oh no... The flowers are not bright at all." She looked down near the roots of a tree, they looked shriveled and dry. "This is all wrong. All of this is just terrible!" Her paws went to her face in shock. "We need to do something or else this forest will die!"

"Of course, but how?" He turned towards the other, paws on his hips. "This place is huge, and who knows how far it's spread by now? I threw those potions days ago." One paw went to his face, thinking, "I could maybe look up a recipe for rejuvenation, but I have no idea if it'll turn out okay. I've never been able to make them right." He scratched his head in frustration.

Lulu looked over at Veigar, tilting her head. "Rejuvenation? What's that?" A flying creature lifted her huge hat, smacking her gently on the nose.

" _ **You dummy, that's the spell I taught you a month ago!**_ " It yelled, " _ **How could you forget something so simple!**_ "

"But that was a month ago!" She whined, wrinkling her nose at the slap. "Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm not even strong enough-"

Within seconds, there were mittens on Lulu's shoulders, gripping with a bit of force. Her eyes widen as they were once again face to face, but not close enough to see the others.

"You know _white magic?_ " His eyes in the shadows glimmered with wonder. "You have to teach me it, I need to know!" He got closer. "Please, I'm probably more acquitted to cast it if you aren't. I could reverse the damage I did, it's only fair."

Lulu's eyes went cross-eyed as she was suddenly being shaken more and more with each demand. Pix grew annoyed with the sudden shaking and escaped the hat they took refuge in. The flying creature got in Veigar's face, growling and glowing a bit in anger.

" _ **Hey! Quit it!**_ " They kicked the mage in the nose, causing him to grunt and also growl in response. He took a step back, holding his nose.

Lulu fixed her hat, grabbing Pix quickly. "Pix! Don't hit others! It's not nice!" But the creature struggled in her paws, trying to get another hit in on the male yordle.

" _ **Lemme at him! I'll show you magic!**_ " They yelled, wriggling restless in her grasp.

Veigar rubbed his nose, the growling growing more. "Hey! I'm trying to help!" He aggressively gestured to the part of the forest that's warped. "I did this! I need to fix it! I need to..." His mittens shook a bit. "...I can't screw up again. I need to do this right."

Lulu looked at him and then at the forest. Pix floated, grumbling softly.

"Pix, please. Teach him the-"

" _ **No.**_ "

"But Pix-"

" _ **You know I can't teach him, even if I wanted to.**_ "

Lulu's boots pattered the grass frustrated. "Then reteach me the potion! And _I_ can teach him! Please, please, please--PLEASE, PIX!" She got loud again, the creature's hands were brought to it's head, also getting more frustrated with the girl.

" _ **FINE.**_ " It yelled. " _ **But I'm not teaching you it again, understood?!**_ " Lulu brought a paw up to salute Pix.

"Sir, yes sir!" She sang with glee.

Veigar just watched them argue, waiting for his turn to butt into the conversation. "So, uh, can I learn it?" Lulu nodded at him, obviously brighter in her eyes than before. His eyes widen at the change in mood. _Right, she's a little moody._

"Well then," He starts, fixing his hat and heading back up river to his home. "Come along, we need to get started as soon as possible. There's no telling what could happen to the fauna in the area that's come in contact with the river. What would happen to a yordle? Oh stars, girl come with-"

"Hey." She tugged at his coat to get him to stop in his tracks. Lulu looked slightly up at him, her eyes round and glossy. Veigar stared back, a bit taken aback at the sudden action from the other. They stood like that for a moment before she spoke up again, holding a paw to her chest. "We... need to gather some stuff. You know, before we make the potion." She gave him a soft smile and the air around them changed instantly. It was softer, a cold breeze went by and they couldn't even feel it. It was like time stood still for a moment as they connected for that very brief moment.

Lulu let go and Veigar took a step back from her.

"R-Right, sorry. I guess I got ahead of myself. Ingredients are... important for potion making." He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, but won't admit it. He's always too rash in making quick decisions. "What do we need? Do we need certain herbs? Rocks perhaps?"

Lulu shakes her head and started to skip ahead of him, taking a quick detour from going up river. "Follow me! I have them at my home!" Pix followed behind her, finding their place back on her shoulder. Veigar as well followed suit.

\-----

"That is _not_ a normal tree." He spoke under his breath as they arrived. Veigar just examined everything from a distance, unsure how the other acquired such plants and fungi to this place, but more so, how she even found such an enormous tree to live in that look _completely_ out of place in the forest. How has no one found this? How has it not been chopped down to bits to be made into expensive furniture? More and more questions piled into Veigar's skull, making it throb with confusion.

"Hey! Come on in!" Lulu yelled from her front door,"It's nice and warm in here! Don't stand out there, I still have to make sure I have enough for everything!" She continued inside, leaving the door wide open. It had taken so long for them to get to her home that the sun was already setting behind the huge tree the other resided in.

Veigar slowly walked up the dirt path that was lined with glowing mushrooms, the fireflies avoided him as he made his way up the few steps of her patio, his foot going over the rug that had such an interesting rune etched into it. At least... he thinks it's a rune. He's not very sure, it's crudely embroidered and it doesn't seem to do anything. He ignores it for now and head inside, closing the door behind him.

"Alright, well, we should hurry before the darkness settles in. I don't really know my way to my home from here and I need you...to..." His words dropped off, not that they were being listened to in the first place. The mage's eyes wandered the place. The trunk of the tree was whimsically carved, swirls and vines stretched around the vertical of it, making it look endless. He nearly fell over from bumping into the couch from staring at everything. A puff of glitter escaped the couch as he ran into it, he quickly dusted off most of it off his robes with a disgusted look on his face. " _Blegh!_ What the-"

Pix floated near him, grinning a bit at how uncomfortable the male yordle was at the change of scenery. " _ **Oh what do we have here? Losing composure?**_ " Their arms folded across their body. " _ **You know, such a creature of your stature should have more grace considering you come from the more civilized part of this realm.**_ " Pix flew onto the couch, Veigar's eyes followed them. " _ **Not to mention one that's aware of magic as well. Not a lot of your kind can even put into word what they experience on a day to day basis.**_ " The creature laid on it's back, stretching out it's kinks. " _ **And here I thought I found someone to discuss such anomalies with. Shame on me for assuming such intelligence in such an ugly looking creature.**_ " There was a smug look on Pix's face and it boiled Veigar to the brim.

"Excuse me?" Veigar gritted his teeth,"I'll have you know I study endlessly to understand magic--space altering magic for your information! I won't be insulted by the likes of you, even if I am interested in learning more about how you're even real." Veigar towered over the creature, eyes glowing a bit. "I could destroy the very atoms your being is made of, _bug._ "

Pix frowned, flying up to the yordle's eye level. " _ **Bug?! I'll have you know I'm a very important piece of magic that you can't even FATHOM! How dare you even speak to me that way!**_ "

"It's quite easy to speak to such a wretched creature that way. Although you make it easy to do so." A smug look was spat back in Pix's face from the mage. It made them angry.

"Okay~ I have everything~" Lulu sang, carefully stepping down the stairs as she carried a big box wrapped in cloth and secured with rope. "Are we ready to go back?" She asked, unaware of the argument happening in the middle of the living room.

Pix huffed away the anger and flew to Lulu's side. " _ **Well Lulu, it seems our guest is unhappy with the timing of all this. It's gotten dark quickly after all.**_ "

"Dark?" Lulu looked towards the window near the front door. "Oh goodness, it has gotten late. I'm sorry." Her ears drooped, but Pix was quick to pat her cheek for reassurance.

" _ **There, there. We can just go first thing in the morning! How does that sound, butterfly?**_ " Pix spoke in a sweet tone to Lulu. It made Veigar squint from afar. Lulu nodded happily, bringing the box she has to the couch Veigar was at. More glitter puffed out as she let it drop carelessly onto the cushion.

"Okay! Well I guess that means you have to stay the night, Mister Veigar." She spun on her heel and headed to the kitchen to quickly don her apron. "Do you have any preference? Allergies? We're having potato soup tonight!" She giggled, setting up the kitchen to cook, talking to her guest without looking at him.

Veigar stood there, a little dumbfounded at how accepting she was at having a complete stranger in her home. "Uhh..." He was speechless at the hospitality. "Uhm..." His legs moved to Lulu, keeping his distance, but standing in the kitchen with her. His eyes wandered once more at the many bottles of spices she had, sauces at the ready, and the fruit she had hanging from the cabinets.

A spoon sped past his face, making him jump. The spoon floated by to a bowl of herbs, scooping some and going to a big pot on the stove being obviously powered by fire magic. He blinked a few times as this was the first time he's seeing someone other than himself doing magic so effortlessly. It was simple, but she looked confident in it.

Lulu took out her cutting board, peeler and knife, started to peel the potato as she hummed a song that had no ending. When she was done peeling, she began cutting the spud to cubes. The board then levitated over to the pot to be mixed in as well.

The male yorlde stood there as he watched the other cook. It was a bit surreal having someone cook for you after many years of being isolated in a cabin in the woods. It was slowly sinking in, very slowly. He watched as she poured beans into the pot, along with other cut vegetables. A sprinkle of other seasonings were added as the wooden spoon kept stirring the pot. All he could do was watch, and soon, it caught the attention of the cook.

"Mister Veigar?" She spoke up, breaking the guest's aimless staring. "Is everything okay?" She walked up to him, but his feet instinctively kept the distance between them. Lulu tilted her head at Veigar.

"I'm fine." He finally spoke up. "The food is fine, but please don't trouble yourself too much with it."

"It's not a trouble at all!" She said. "In fact, it's really fun to cook for others!" The spoon came back to her, offering a taste test. She slurped it, purring at the flavor. "Oh~ That's good! Maybe a little bit more on the heat and we'll have it ready." The spoon went back to stirring. "Anyways, it's fine Mister Veigar, I'm just happy to have a guest." She walked over to the small round table she had, pulling out the seat for the other. "Come take a seat, I'll serve you some soup."

There was that smile again, it made him more uneasy every time she did that, but he wasn't sure this time around what it meant. He cautiously took the seat and pushed himself in, waiting patiently for the food. Lulu clapped her paws together happily as she went back to her pot. Pix flew onto the table, the smug look returning.

" _ **Oh? Why so nervous? Never been to another's home before?**_ "

"Shut it, bug."

" _ **Touchy.**_ " Pix chuckled. " _ **There's no need to be so nervous, cranky.**_ " They stood on the table and walked over to a stack of smaller bowls in the middle stacked upside down. They took one and set it up right, sitting next to the bowl cross legged. " _ **She's not going to bite. I can tell you're still worried about this being a huge trap.**_ "

Veigar tensed. Of course he was on edge. Nobody is this friendly to him unless they want something of value. Whether it was intel or magic or even his own head on his shoulder. He's seen it all... at least he thinks he has. This girl was being very friendly, inviting him to her home, cooking him dinner, staying the night. It sounds suspicious in every direction and it was freaking him out on the inside, but he tried to hold it all in--at least he thought he was doing a good job at keeping it all in until Pix called him out on him, even toying with him and cracking jokes about how nervous he's being.

"How can I trust a yordle who lives alone in the forest all alone with some... _thing_ as a friend. Surrounded by weird plants and living in an even stranger tree that shouldn't even be possible to grown in this forest?" Veigar looked over at Lulu who was still prepping the food in the kitchen, squinted with such an intense look.

" _ **The same way she trusts some idiot who had all the power to kill her on the spot the very minute they opened the door for her.**_ " Pix spoke,

Veigar's eyes snapped back to Pix on the table. "What-"

" _ **I can tell you're a very powerful mage. She doesn't even compare to you in concentration.**_ " They continued. " _ **She's relatively weak to you, and you knew that the minute she made contact with you back there.**_ "

Veigar's mind flashes back to the river where Lulu tugged on his coat. That feeling still lingers in his mind. It was such a unique feeling.

" _ **Stop acting like she's a threat when you already figured it all out before you came here.**_ " Pix brought their legs up, resting their head on the knees of them. " _ **Denial isn't healthy, you know.**_ "

Veigar's ears fell in his hat, his shoulders also rested now, finally broken from the constantly edge he's been on. _Is it really possible this isn't a trap?_ He thought, his gaze going back to Lulu in the kitchen, who was on her way over with two bowls. She set one down in the empty seat that she reserved for herself and finally the other for Veigar. She smiles again.

That smile still kicked Veigar in the gut with anxiety, but he gulped it down to thank her for the food.

"It's no problem Mister Veigar!" she sat in her own chair and picked up the spoon in the bowl. She scooped some of it up and poured it in the smaller bowl on the table for Pix. They seemed delighted to be served. "There you go Pix, did you want a carrot?" Pix nodded, Lulu pick a piece small enough for them to eat. Their wings fluttered a bit in happiness.

Veigar stared down at the bowl of food, it looked very good. it smelled even better. His stomach growled hard and a paw went down to grope at the source. His shadow face was reflected in the soup and his eyes were lifeless. Like he's lived forever in such a short time, but it's just stress eating at him. The constant worry of bandits coming after him. Always trying to make new potions to get food on the table. The new worry that he's ruined the environment. The fear that this new yordle would kill him when he was most vulnerable. It was starting to pile on and it was stressing him out tremendously. The bags under his eyes told stories of his nightmares and novels of his insecurities.

Veigar is exhausted of living.

"Veigar?" The squeaky voice penetrated his thoughts. "Are you sure you're okay? I can make you something else if you want." She sounded genuine. Her voice was very soft and low, like a warm hum.  
Veigar's head lifted slowly from the bowl of soup and over to Lulu. Her face was round and young, but he could tell she was more mature than that. Her eyes were big, ears fluffy and her hair--god her hair was ever so long, and a color he didn't mind seeing. His mouth opened, but only a small breath came out. He wasn't sure why he even tried to speak, he didn't know what to really say.

Instead, the mage nodded and began eating the food prepared for him. His paws nearly dropped the spoon he held from the taste. It was close to being professional, like she knew what each taste would do to each other as soon as it entered someone's mouth. It was fantastic to say the least. His mouth was agape only for a second before shoving more food into it. Lulu giggled as Veigar tamed his hunger across the table. Pix enjoyed the food and the show before them, interested in where this will all go from here.

"How is it-"

"Incredible. Fantastic. Wonderful." He spoke between slurps, he wasn't slowing down anytime. "How did you get this good at cooking?" He asked, but he didn't even bother to wait for an answer, he kept eating, and eating until the bowl was empty and clanked against the wooden table. It startled Pix's meal. "Who is your supplier? Which market booth are they in town? Is there a certain recipe you..."

His words drowned out in Lulu's mind. He suddenly felt very far away as soon as he mentioned the town. The spoon in her hand just played with the chunks of potato in the soup as Veigar kept firing off questions at her without letting her answer, not that she could've. Her mind buzzed, almost vibrating as she recalls some very faint memories. Veigar was still speaking, but she wasn't listening anymore. Her eyes felt moist, but she blinked it away to finally interject on her guest's mountain of questions.

"I grew the potatoes myself." She smiled. "The herbs I grow myself too, although I usually get the spices in town, but I only venture once a month for them along with meats since I live so far away." She laughed softly. Pix slurped the rest of their soup, floating over to the sink to place the small bowl in to be washed. When they came back, they rested on the nook of Lulu's arm, full and content. Lulu used her free paw to pet Pix's head with her finger. "But almost everything here is made by me. Even my clothes." She gestured to her body.

Veigar listened to her, nodding as she answered many of his questions. "That sounds like a lot of work. Why not just buy them?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She waved him off. "There's only so much you can do out here before you get bored. So might as well learn how to do something new!"

"I see." His arms crossed over each other on the table. "Is that why you started learning magic?"

"Huh?"

"I'm assuming you started learning magic recently considering how your friend here talks about your lessons. Am I wrong?"

"Oh that," She looks down at Pix, they've fallen fast asleep in her arm. She picks them up in her paws. "I guess so, although I couldn't tell you how long I've been learning. It all starts to blur together for me." She chuckled. "But I'm not that good at it. Well, I'm good at some small stuff, but nothing really big, 'ya know?"

"Of course." His eyes are on Pix as they talk. "How did you two meet?" He points to the sleeping creature in her paws.

She smiles at the question. "I'm not too sure, but I think it was when I was reeeeally young." She started to make Pix float upwards towards the stairs of the tree home, guiding them back to her bedroom. "I remember I saw them stuck in a trap of some sort. So I freed them!" She laughed, "Oh man, I remember Pix was so mad that they fell for such an easy trap. It was really funny seeing Pix so mad back then." An arm got propped up to hold her cheek in. "And then we just became friends. They would never leave my side. It was really cute how clingy they used to be."

The dark furred yordle kept listening, feeling uneasy as the stories she told felt a bit odd. Like crucial information was being kept from himself and the yordle in front of him. The way the creature was very prevalent in her life, along with the way her memories seem to be scattered. Whether it's from the trauma she obviously endured at a young age or from...

"Do you trust them?"

The question caught Lulu off guard. Her head was picked up from the paw where it rested. Her eyes went moist again and it startled Veigar a bit, until she spoke again.

"Of course I do. Pix is my best friend." She said, but not with the same energy as everything else she's been talking about. It felt stoic, serious even. Did he upset her? Did question their relationship finally get her angry? "They're... my _only_ friend."

The guilt sets in.

"Ah, of course. Sorry if that sounded like I was assuming the worst of them." He continued, "It's just a habit of mine to speculate about all outcomes." He then gets up and picks up the bowl, along with Lulu's, taking them over to the sink where he begins to wash them. "Speaking of outcomes, how is this going to work?"

Lulu's eyes were filled with confusion, but happiness as the other made themselves more comfortable in her home. "How is what going to work?" She got up from her seat, realizing she still has her apron on and taking it off to be hung on the wall hook in the kitchen.

"Well, do you have an extra bed for me to sleep in? Maybe some extra blankets and a pillow to rest on the couch down here?" He washed his paws and shook them dry, turning back to Lulu as he continued to speak. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor if there's no other option."

"Huh? Oh, I thought we were going to sleep together? It would be easier that way."

Veigar froze in place, looking at the other. There was straight silence for a solid minute.

The next thing that came out of the male yordle's was a very squeaky-"Ah?" and a twitch of the eye. "No, absolutely not. I request a blanket and a pillow at once so I may sleep on this glitter filled couch." He walks quickly over to the couch, giving it a careful pat, glitter still poofing out with every contact he has with it.

Lulu put her paws on her hips, pouting. "Why? I don't even have extra stuff! I only have my blankie and my two pillows on my bed." The arms come up to fold across her chest. "And I refuse to have my first guest in years to sleep on the floor!" She stomps over to him, but Veigar sees this and starts recovering the distance between them.

"No- NO- This is not happening-" He circles around the couch with Lulu following him, arms reached out to try and catch the other yordle. "Do NOT touch me!" He exclaims, extending the chase to the dinner table. Lulu huffs as she continues the pursuit.

"Veigar! Stop running from me!" She yells, now jogging around the table to try and capture the male yordle. "I'm not letting you sleep on the floor like a homeless man! Get back here!"

"Stay away from me!" He yells back.

"Never!" She retorts.

\-----

The forest floor is riddled with blood and green liquid that steams up, destroying the grass it's slathered on. The goop drips from the tree tops, feathers from birds along with bones, caught on tree branches as they fall. Skulls cracked from other small animals are littered around other trees.

Flowers are warped and faded, dying mostly. More ooze slides down a single tree in particular. The bark on it sizzles as the goop consumes and destroys it. A low hiss is heard, followed by a loud, squishy crunch--pained squeaks of an animal are stopped immediately. A glint of a shiny exoskeleton shines through the tree leaves as the moon rises up.

Spiked wings filled with acid eating holes in them, flapped to life as it continues it's hunt for more food in the night. A loud clicking sound filling the night sky and green slime dripping every so often down below the forest it flies over.


End file.
